Mi Primer Amor Verdadero
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: En ese tiempo fuimos muy felices juntos, salíamos, cenábamos, viajábamos juntos, él me comprendía como yo a él, el amor que le tuve a él fue muy diferente, sentía que estando a su lado me sentía segura, completa, que la felicidad que me brindaba era todo lo que necesitaba, sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos tan felices, era la primera vez que me sentía así de completa


**Mi Primer Amor Verdadero**

- no puedo creerlo…-se escuchaba en una habitación mientras refunfuñaba una eriza molesta, caminaba de un lado a otro sin parar molesta, enojada- como se atreve es un idiota- apretó sus manos con fuerza…

- no te enfades amiga- escuchó una segunda voz

- sí, vas a hacerle un hoyo al piso – hablo una lince divertida mientras observaba cómodamente en un sofá.

- o déjenme tranquila- refunfuño de nuevo la eriza de ojos rojos.- ustedes no entienden

- pues explícanos entonces- hablo una eriza de color azul claro, mientras le miraba como caminaba molesta de un lado a otro.

- es mejor dejarla tranquila chicas- mientras sacaba de una caja algunos adornos

- Katy tiene razón- se puso de pie- estamos aquí para ayudar a Katy a redecorar su nuevo hogar. – Mientras sacaba unos cuantos libros de otra caja- vamos Harriet toma algunas cosas y ayuda mientras Noah hace un surco en el piso

- JA, JA- se paró la nombrada- desde cuando eres cómica Mochi- se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido

- esta de malas eh jejeje

- tú lo has dicho Harriet – mientras las demás reían un poco por la actitud de Noah, mientras ella solo inflaba sus mejillas con actitud de enojada.

- venga terminemos ya, aún falta mucho que hacer- escucharon a la eriza de color azabache- se los agradezco mucho por ayudarme

- cuando quieras amiga- sonrió Mochi

- así es katita – le guiño el ojo harriet

- será una día de chicas- levanto las manos Mochi con alegría junto con harriet

- venga ya- hablo Noah mientras las miraba con incredulidad- ustedes aceptaron porque querían ver que tiene Katy para pedir prestado después- les sonrió divertida mientras miraba a ambas

- que. Va…- desvió la mirada harriet mientras se rascaba un poco su mejilla izquierda

- venimos a ayudar como AMIGAS- aseguro Mochi- pero…bueno…si Katy algunas vez nos presta alguna cosita que tiene…-le sonrió – seria genial

- son un par de aprovechadas- le miro a ambas decepcionadas

- mira quien habla- le confronto harriet- tu separaste la ropa que te quedaba esta mañana mientras acomodábamos la habitación de Katy

- eh…pero eso es diferente- desvió su mirada un poco ruborizada- yo…yo se lo pedí antes

- ya, pero tampoco es para que le dejes el armario casi vacío- le miraron ambas divertidas mientras noah se cruzaba de brazos

- jajaja vale chicas no se enfaden- miro a Noah- si necesitan algo puedo prestárselos

-enserio- hablo Mochi con los ojos brillosos

Así es- asintió mientras la miraba

- genial- salió corriendo por las escaleras y regresando en un par de minutos- me prestas este vestido blanco con sus zapatos- mostrándoselos- por favor- con ojitos de cachorrito acompañado de un puchero

Está bien- e sonrió nerviosa la eriza de ojos cafés

- si…gracias – sonrió con mucha alegría mientras abrazaba la ropa y los zapatos.

- no puede ser, eso es ser aprovechada- hablaron noah y harriet al mismo tiempo mientras se golpeaban la frente con frustración

-uh…que tal si comemos algo, tengo unos deliciosos pastelitos –les miro – con una buena taza de té

- si tengo mucha hambre Katy- le miro Harriet anhelada- tengo una hambre que me comería todo una charola yo sola

Habían pasado unos minutos y todas estaban comiendo unos deliciosos pastelillos de diferentes sabores que un poco de té como acompañamiento mientras conversaban de todo y de nada a la vez, noah comentaba algunas tiendas donde había ido de compras y consiguió todo lo que buscaba y sugería que fuéramos todas para ir de compras, Mochi recomendaba que debíamos ir de campamento donde conocía un hermoso lugar a campo abierto donde había un bello rio cristalino y donde de noche se podía ver las estrellas con claridad, harriet hablaba un poco de sus bromas que le había hecho a Blue hace unos días por hacerla enfadar dejándola esperar por casi dos horas en la entrada del cine cuando tenían una salida juntos, lo cual lo conto con una sonrisa algo maligna en su rostro que estremeció un poco a sus compañeras.

- no crees que te pasaste con eso harriet- hablo Mochi mientras comía un pastelillo de vainilla

- no- se cruzó de brazos molesta- él se lo busco por dejarme dos horas esperando

- bueno tal vez se le cruzo algo- hablo Katy

- si se le cruzo algo- hablo molesta Harriet- lo que se le cruzo por delante fue el Wii- refunfuño

- jajaja los hombres y con esos juegos se les olvida todo

- ya, pero no es para perdonar Mochi- hablo molesta Noah- también deben acordarse de cosas importantes y más si es de su novia- hablo molesta mientras apretujaba su pastelillo sacándole el relleno

-ahí….Noah…que te hizo ese pobre pastelillo- hablo harriet nerviosa al verla así de furiosa- además de que solo te brinda ses deliciosos saber de chocolate- miro con tristeza al pobre pastillo- y todavía era el que yo quería comer- suspiro con decepción por el pastelillos arruinado

- oh…perdón-hablo apenada

- que tienes Noah?

- no, nada importante Katy- miro el suelo apenada

- vamos amiga, no te pones así por nada

- lose Katy…pero es que estoy molesta con Shadow- se cruzó de brazos

- de nuevo- hablo Mochi sin importancia- todo el tiempo discute- dijo pensando en voz alta

- Mochi- le llamo harriet lo cual la mencionada la miro- cállate- le miro enojada por su comentario

-perdón…no era mi intención- hablo Mochi

- descuida…-suspiro con tristeza- tienes razón Mochi, últimamente solo peleamos- miro el techo con ganas de llorar- tal vez ya no le gusto más- susurro apenas

- no digas tonterías, Shadow te quiere mucho

- harriet tiene razón Noah…cuando Shadow te ve te mira con esos ojos de borrego a medio morir- se burló Mochi

- hoy viniste, con mucho ánimo de bromear verdad Mochi- le miro la eriza azabache con una gotita en la cabeza, lo cual la lince solo le sonrió complacida

- lo que Mochi quiere decir que se ve que te quiere mucho, que eres todo para él – le aseguro Harriet con una sonrisa

- pues qué manera lo demuestra- se cruza de brazos molesta

- que paso para que te enojaras con don "perfección" – pregunto Mochi

- pues veras…

**Inicio del Flash**

Era de noche, las estrellas y la luna se veían con claridad en aquella noche tan bella y todo estaba preparado para compartir esa noche con su amado erizo de color negro y franjas rojas.

- todo esta listo- sonrió con orgullo la eriza de color rosa y púas moradas mientras miraba su obra.

La terraza de su apartamento esta preparada, los platos, cubiertos y las copas estaban listas y acomodadas en la terraza donde brindaba un hermosos paisaje de luz de luna acompañada con las estrellas, la cena estaba lista y preparada en la cocina lista para servir, una deliciosa cena hecha con sus propias manos y que le había costado horas preparar todo.

Ahora solo faltaba esperar mientras se arreglaba para ponerse guapa esa noche, sabía que no tardaría ya que solo faltaba 15 minutos para que llegara su erizo.

Ese día era especial por que cumplían un año más de estar juntos, era una fecha muy especial, fue el día donde Shadow al fin había dicho sus sentimientos hacia ella, ese recuerdo le hacía ruborizar cada vez que lo recordaba Noah, ya que para Shadow era difícil hablar de sus pensamientos y más si se trataba de sus emociones.

- falta unos minutos más para que llegue- miro el reloj- me pregunto con qué me va sorprender esta vez

Recordó que el año pasado él la llevo a un hermoso lugar donde tuvieron un picnic por la tarde y observaron el atardecer juntos donde Shadow le regalo un hermoso dije con las iniciales de sus nombre y dentro una foto de ellos juntos, el mismo dije que sostenía entre sus manos mientras recordaba con una sonrisa.

Acomodo los últimos detalles para sorprender a su erizo, paso los quince minutos y aun no llegaba, paso la media hora y aun nada, eso la hizo preocupar a sí que tomo su celular para luego llamarlo pero él no contesto, paso una hora, dos horas, hasta que recibió una llamada, atendió rápidamente para escuchar su voz

- Shadow…te eh estado llamando donde estas- le pregunto un poco preocupada

- _en estos momentos estoy en una misión importante que me asignaron hace una hora atrás_

_-_ ¿Qué?...pero prometiste que estarías juntos hoy- le reclamo por teléfono- no lo recuerdas le hablo con furia

- _mmm…esta misión es más importante que una estúpida cena- escuchó como repuestas_

_- _como, que una estúpida cena- apretó el auricular con fuerza- Shadow sabes que día es hoy- hablo mientras recorría una furia en su interior

- ¿_hoy?...-escuchó un chasquido por el teléfono- no tengo la más mínima idea…y no importa ahora…debo colgar hablamos luego_

- Shadow Dark Hedgehog no te atrevas a colgarme….-se detuvo al escuchar el pitido del teléfono- AAAAHHHH ERIZO IDIOTA- colgó con furia

- COMO SE ATREVE A TRATARME ASI – grito con todas sus fuerzas- ERES DE LO PEOR SHADOW

**Fin del flash**

- que eso te hizo, que idiota- hablo harriet apretando su mano con enfado- cuando lo vea me las paga por hacerte eso

- como se le ocurre hacerte eso- hablo Mochi molesta- tanto esfuerzo que hiciste para prepararle la cena y te cancela aaahhh…los HOMBRES SON UNOS IDIOTAS

- lamento mucho que Shadow te haya lastimado Noah

- Gracias Katy-le sonrió débilmente

-no se comunicó contigo de nuevo- le miro Mochi

- Hmp…hace dos días me hablo de nuevo pero no le contesto sus llamadas- le hablo molesta- y no pienso hablarle nunca más- se cruzó de brazos molesta

- uff…es una verdadera pena…seguro que en unos días podrán reconciliarse- hablo la eriza azabache.

- ni hablar no quiero verlo de nuevo- hablo secamente dejando un ambiente tenso

- bueno…aún no hemos…terminado de redecorar la sala – se levantó Mochi para romper la tención

- si es mejor empezar – se puso de pie Noah- déjenme ayudarles- se acercó a una caja para abrirla y miro interesante dentro- vaya…que estos

Saco de su interior una pequeña caja de madera tallada con un símbolo bastante desconocido, pero a la vez hermoso

- ¿Katy que es esto? –Mirando la caja – es muy hermoso

-uh…- le miro para luego posar sus ojos en aquel pequeño cofre que tenía en sus manos -…es mío…-se acercó para tomarlo entre sus manos y mirarlo con nostalgia

- ¿Katy sucede algo? – le pregunto curiosa harriet

- eh?...no…bueno….pues…esto…pues-suspiro- aquí guardo algunos recuerdos importantes para mi – sonrió con tristeza.

- podemos verlos- pregunto Mochi con mucha curiosidad mientras trataba de abrir la tapa del cofre

- Mochi compórtate- le aprendió Noah

- descuida Noah…pueden ver si ustedes quieren…- les miro con confianza

- estas segura- le miro harriet con una sonrisa de comprensión- está bien si no quieres es tu intimidad después de todo

- está bien – puso el cofre en la mesita donde estaba sus tazas de té, y lo abrió lentamente

Las chicas se acercaron para mirar lo que contenía en su interior, para ver un álbum en su interior junto con un ramo de rosas rojas que brillaba por la luz del sol.

- cómo puede brillar y verse como recién cortado- miro fascinada aquel ramo de rosas rojas

- son rosas rojas de cristal- murmuro Katy- crecen debajo de ángel island, nunca se marchitan…- tomo el ramo de rosas- y raras de encontrar crecen cada mil años

- debajo- pregunto incrédula Noah, como respuesta recibió un asentimiento por la eriza de ojos cafés- vaya…son muy valiosas entonces

- Woahu…cada mil año…debe valer una fortuna- sonrió Mochi

- lo más valioso que tienen son los recuerdos- susurro para sí misma la eriza.

- estas son cartas- captando la atención harriet de las demás mientras ella leía una de ellas

- así es…

- uh…vaya son de un chico- miro a la eriza con ojos de picardía y esas rosas son también de él verdad Katy- le sonrió

- así es…tanto las cartas como las rosas son de él- sonrió para ruborizarse un poco

- enserio eso es muy romántico- hablo Mochi con alegría- quien es él

- paso hace mucho tiempo la verdad –les miro a todas ellas- pero no tiene un final feliz-sonrió con tristeza para ver las rosas con nostalgias

- puedes contárnoslo Katy- hablo levemente Noah

- será un placer- les sonrió, todas se sentaron cómodamente a los sofás para escuchar aquella historia.

**Pov's Katy**

Paso unos años atrás antes de que las conocieras a todas ustedes, fue en mi ciudad natal, tenía 16 años, en ese tiempo entrenaba con mi padre, en ese tiempo mi padre enfermo gravemente, está sola y preocupada mi madre había muerto cuando era niña, y solo me quedaba el, así paso el tiempo, poco tiempo después mi padre murió, dejándome sola, mis amigos trataban de animarme pero era difícil y dejaron de intentarlo, poco a poco fui mejorando y salía cada vez con mis amigos de nuevo esos recuerdos me hacen sonreír cada vez, paso un año y mis amigos se fueron a otra ciudad, les llamo la atención la tecnología que llegaba y se perdieron en ello, se fueron cada uno para buscar algo mejor que tener.

Quede sola de nuevo, un día paso algo curioso, nuestra ciudad fue atacada por unas máquinas bastantes raras, nuestra gente huyo a los bosques que estaba cerca de la ciudad, unos cuantos quedamos para evacuar a los que se quedaron atrás.

**Inicio del flash**

Un robot ataco al grupo donde me encontraba con fuerza destruyendo casas, calles y árboles, defendimos como pudimos pero rápidamente nos dejó heridos, juntos pudimos derrotarlo con dificultad pero aprecian más cada vez.

La pelea fue dura hasta que quede solo yo, con aquellos robot de gran tamaño apenas podía defender y alejarlos de los demás que se encontraban heridos pero fue inútil me alcanzaron, pensé en ese momento que era mi fin….pero me equivoque…

Uno de esos robot me derivo con fuerza lastimándome, estaba a punto de eliminarme solo cerré lo ojos esperaba mi fin pero de repente escuche un estruendo, abrí los ojos con sorpresa para ver aquel robot ser destruido, cuando el humo se desvaneció vi un erizo de color rojo con mechas negras que me daba la espalda se veía lastimado y lo mire impresionada, él solo se volteo para acercarse a mi

- estás bien- me pregunto con aquellos ojos color cafés claros- déjame ayudarte- me tendiendo su mano

- gracias- tome su mano para poder ponerme de pie, al hacerlo algo paso, una pequeña corriente recorrió por mi mano, y nos soltamos, mire mi mano para mirarlo a él levemente, el también observaba su mano al parecer no era la única que había sentido esa sensación rara pero cálida.

-de…debemos irnos regresaran pronto- hablo y solo asentí.

Ambos corrimos por las calles para salir de ahí los robot que atacaban la ciudad se los veía destruido en las calles, observe sorprendida todos ellos estaban destruidos.

Nos alejamos del lugar por si había más de esas cosas, paso una hora cuando estábamos lejos de ahí cerca de donde vivía.

- al parecer no hay más de esas cosas- suspire aliviada- gracias por tu ayuda- le mire para verlo, pero lo note cansado y que apenas se podía poner de pie- estas bien- me acerque un poco hacia él

-si…descuida- se enderezo un poco- soy ice Race Hedgehog- me sonrió levemente

- un placer…mi nombre es Katy- le mire preocupada- estas seguro que estas bien te ves muy agotados- pero él me ignoro para avanzar un poco para luego caer inconsciente al suelo.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos para observar un techo color blanco, miro levemente a su alrededor para notar que estaba en una habitación, pudo ver un armario, una mesita de noche, un escritorio y algunos cuadros, poco a poco se sentó con dificultad para notar en su cuerpo algunas vendas un poco ensangrentadas.

- donde estoy- susurro desorientado

- al fin despertaste- escucho una voz, al girar su cabeza vio a la eriza que había ayudado anteriormente- te desmayaste y te traje aquí- le miro preocupada

- gracias- bajo la mirada un poco apenado por las molestias- cuanto tiempo estuve dormido

- bastante tiempo un par de días- le miro sorprendido- aun tus heridas no han sanado aun…me preocupe al ver que no despertabas- le sonrió – tuviste mucha fiebre por causa de las heridas.

- entiendo- se puso de pie

- que haces- se acercó a él- aun no estás bien

- se cuidarme no quiero molestar- para avanzar un poco y pero sus piernas le fallaron para caer el suelo el cual no llego, se dio cuenta que la eriza lo había sujetado antes de que tocara el suelo

- no deberías moverte aun- le susurro mientras le ayudaba a volver a la cama- estas muy herido ice- le sonrió con confianza- puedes quedarte el tiempo necesario…tú me salvaste, debo devolverte el favor de algún modo- le sonrió con ternura, el erizo solo le miro para ruborizarse un poco y bajar la mirada

-e…esta…bien...me…q…quedare- hablo levemente

**Fin del Flash**

- Pasaron los días mientras él recuperaba sus fuerzas en ese tiempo, nos conocimos cada vez más, en ese lapso nos hicimos buenos amigos, paso un año más y él se me declaró y ese día fue muy hermoso me invito al parque.

Yo no tenía idea de lo que planeaba, pues siempre íbamos a ese lugar a pasear, y fue cuando me dio esas hermosas rosas rojas de cristal y me dijo lo que sentía por mí, me entrego el ramo y espero mi repuesta, cuando las tuve en mis manos me sentía muy feliz, yo me había enamorado de él en ese tiempo que nos habíamos conocidos y acepte abrazándome a él.

En ese tiempo fuimos muy felices juntos, salíamos, cenábamos, viajábamos juntos, él me comprendía como yo a él, el amor que le tuve a él fue muy diferente, sentía que estando a su lado me sentía segura, completa, que la felicidad que me brindaba era todo lo que necesitaba, sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos tan felices, era la primera vez que me sentía así completa, que me sentía especial en sus brazos, protegida, querida, y que no estaba sola.

Siempre nos contábamos todo, nos apoyábamos del uno del otro así fue por dos años, me recorre unas lágrimas por las mejillas al recordar aquel momento,

- que paso con él- pregunto Mochi

- lo que paso fue que…-suspiro para mirarlas a mis amigas que escuchaban atentamente.- se marcho

- se fue- hablo con tristeza harriet

- ¿por qué?

Suspire para recordar ese día, ese día llovía y estábamos en casa mientras observábamos una película juntos cuando él me hablo.

- Katy…debo irme- me dijo con tristeza

- porque debes irte- le mire con sorpresa y a la vez con tristeza.

El suspiro para mirar un momento al suelo y para luego tomar mis manos entre las suyas y mirarme con tristeza.

- debo irme…hace poco me llamo mi padre me necesita y tengo que ir…sé que te prometí que estaríamos juntos…pero debo ir me necesita- le mire suavemente sin comprenderle y me explico, sus padres se habían separado cuando era niño su padre debía ir a trabajar a otro país para poder dar lo mejor a su familia, dejándolo solo a él con su madre, paso el tiempo y el decidió que debía experimentar el mundo y se fue con el apoyo de sus padres, hace poco su madre había quedado muy enferma debía regresar para cuidarla, con eso no pude decirle que no se vaya.

Cuando se fue me sentí bastante sola, triste apenas dormía y cuando lo hacía soñaba con él, poco tiempo después nos escribíamos, un día recibí una carta de él me contaba cómo le iba, que todo estaba yendo a mejor, así estuvimos seis meses nos comunicábamos por carta y me decía que ayudaría a su padre en su trabajó que estaba feliz porque todo estaba yendo bien y que pronto regresaría, estaba tan feliz porque regresaría…pero me equivoque.

Paso el tiempo y no recibí mas carta de él, esa fue la última que me decía que me ama y que extrañaba como yo a él, le escribí de nuevo pero no recibí ninguna carta suya más paso los meses y no sabía de él trate de comunicarme con él como lo hacíamos antes, por cartas, por teléfono, pero nada funciono, suspiro con tristeza al recordar aquel momento, me sentía abandonada, sola, sentía que estaba incompleta que mi corazón se había partido en dos, ese dolor aun lo siento en mi pecho cada vez que recuerdo su partida, su promesa que regresaría, cada noche miraba el cielo estrellado como lo hacíamos juntos, mientras sostenía este ramos de rosas de cristal contra mi pecho, mientras mis lágrimas recorrían mi rostro como lo hacen ahora que les cuento esta historia.

Antes de él eh tenido un par de chicos pero ninguno de ellos me marco el corazón como él lo hizo, aun lo recuerdo, recuerdo cada momento que estuvimos juntos y eso me hace sonreír aun fueron hermosos momentos que sé que no olvidare nunca y que estará en mi corazón siempre al igual que en mi alma.

- sé que les sonara cursi chicas- mirando a cada una de ellas- pero nunca había sentido algo así tan fuerte dentro de mí cuando estuvimos juntos, muchas veces teníamos el mismo sueño en la misma noche, al cerrar los ojos me venían los recuerdos de los momentos que estuvimos juntos, era algo tan especial, tan único, que mi corazón latía con solo pronunciar su nombre en mis labios.

Lo espere mucho tiempo pero no supe noticias de él, solo me quedan recuerdos que vienen cada vez que veo las rosas y leo las cartas.

- aun lo extrañas – me pregunto Noah con una mirada de Tristeza yo solo le sonreí

- aun lo extraño no lo puedo negar, aún recuerdo aquellos momentos donde compartíamos juntos, no cambiaría esos momentos por nada en el mundo- sonrió- fue mi primer amor verdadero.

-¿primer amor?

- no importa si antes te enamoraste, el primer amor es aquel que sientes en lo más profundo de tu corazón, cuando cierras tus ojos y ves aquel ser que amas, que te sientes completa, segura, comprendida, amada por completo con tus virtudes y tus defectos, siempre estará contigo a pesar de las circunstancias, cuando tu corazón late con fuerza y una sonrisa se asoma a tu rostro con solo pronunciar su nombre, cuando te ruborizas con solo pensar en aquel ser que amas, aquel que sientes que puedes confiar, habrá errores en el camino, pero con amor puro y sincero que sienten uno por el otro por igual, es lo que los unirá siempre en esta vida u en otra.

-¿tú crees que le haya pasado algo a él por eso no regreso?

- me eh hecho esa pregunta muchas veces en el pasado, pero prefiero pensar que me abandono, ah pensar que le haya ocurrido algo.- mientras me levanto para poner el ramo de rosas de nuevo en aquel cofre tallado

- el amor es complicado – pensó en voz baja Mochi

- cada uno comprende el amor a su manera, a su percepción- pensó harriet mientras miraba un punto x de la pared

- y no has encontrado a nadie que te haya sentido de esa manera como lo hizo él

- no Mochi, no eh sentido ese sentimiento de nuevo- le sonrió con tristeza- pero aún hay mucho por que vivir aun

- es muy triste- hablo harriet mientras guardaba las cartas en el cofre de nuevo

- tal vez pero recordar aquellos momentos felices que tuve con el me hace sonreír y mirar las estrellas y luna, e hacen sentir llena con los recuerdos- cierro el cofre de nuevo.- es lo que más aprecio y sé que lo hare siempre.

- hay que aprovechar los momentos que tenemos con aquel ser que amamos, a pesar de que ellos se hayan equivocado en algún momento- hablo Noah con la cabeza gacha

- sé que Shadow no quiso hacerte daño al irse de misión

- lose ahora Katy- me sonrió- no te importa si me voy ahora tengo algo que hacer

- ve tranquila nosotras terminaremos

- buena suerte – le dijeron al mismo tiempo Mochi y Harriet.

- gracias, adiós chicas- dijo por ultimo para irse corriendo como ella sabe hacerlo.

**Pov's Noah**

Estuve enojada con él por nada, y por poco lo pierdo, sé que hace lo que ama y lo que le gusta, llegue a su apartamento para ver la puerta, me acerque y toque la puerta.

Nadie contesto, toque varias veces pero nadie abrió, seguro se fue de misión para no verme de nuevo, pensé, suspire derrotada, espero unos segundos más para luego marcharme cuando la puerta se abrió, me volteo y lo veo ahí parado frente a mi algo soñoliento

- Noah- hablo con aquella voz aterciopelada- creí que no querrías verme de nuevo- hablo un poco serio, pero con un toque de tristeza.

Solo me avance a sus brazos como lo hacía Amy cada vez que veía a Sonic.

-perdóname Shadow no debí enojarme contigo perdóname- le abrase con fuerza mientras acurrucaba mi cabeza en su pecho, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor que me acercaban más él, me sentí con fuerza para todo, completa, feliz en sus brazos.

- perdóname tu a mí por olvidar aquella fecha donde te cruzaste en mi camino- me susurro en mi oído- y mejoraste mi vida

Con esas palabras bastaron para olvidar todo mi enojo, y agradecer de tenerlo a él en mi vida, tenerlo entre mis brazos, poder saborear sus labios, sentirme especial en sus brazos y más que todo amada.

No sé si aun si Shadow será mi primer amor verdadero como dijo Katy, tuve novios antes que él, pero es el único que me hace sentir así que corre fuego por mis venas cada vez que está conmigo, cada vez que me toca, pero estoy dispuesta a saberlo, tengo toda la vida para averiguarlo y no pienso desperdiciar ningún segundo, quien sabe por ahí sienta cabeza pronto si estoy aun a su lado.

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina este oneshop, me gustaría saber su opinión me sentí con mucha gana de escribirlo en esta época es donde mis sentimientos salen a flote, si se preguntan eso te paso en verdad, pues si no lo niego y esos sentimientos son los que me ayudan a escribir este tipo de fic, espero les haya gustado.**

**El primer amor no siempre será el primer chico o chica que te guste, si no es aquel que te llena por dentro, que te hace sentir completa (o), seguro, aquel que hace tu corazón latir con fuerza y sientes que te aman por completo, lo sé es cursi y muchos no les gustara o no lo leerán, aun así lo quise escribir**

"**gustar no es lo mismo que amar" recuérdalo piensa no solo con el corazón si no también con tu cabeza **

**Sin más espero les guste su participación en este pequeño fic que hice a noah, Mochi y ah Harriet cada una es dueña de su propio chara las adoro chicas.**

**Ahora me despido hasta el siguiente fic.**

**Atte.**

**Katy light hedgehog.**


End file.
